Imagine How the World could be
by Sylia08
Summary: L'histoire se déroule juste après l'épisode 4x19 de Private Practice. Je ne sais pas encore comment se terminera mon histoire, si ça sera Addisam ou Addex. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Merci


**Imagine how the world could be.**

**Disclaimer : **_Grey's Anatomy et Private Practice ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement, sinon tellement de choses seraient différentes... _**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 1**

**« Are we breaking up? »**

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à me répondre. J'attendais autre chose, plus de tact au moins. J'étais bouche bée, moi qui venais de lui ouvrir mon cœur, de me dévoiler comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant, j'attendais plus qu'une vague question sans réponse. J'aurais même préféré qu'il ne dise rien, qu'il sourie ou qu'il tourne les talons. Ou encore qu'il me dise qu'il avait juste besoin de plus de temps, j'aurais malgré tout accepté. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de lui, je ne sais plus quoi penser de nous… Il a même réussi à me faire douter de moi, de mes désirs et de mes besoins. Ca doit bien faire deux heures maintenant que je cours autour du pâté de maisons sans avoir réussi à faire passer la rancœur que j'éprouve. Un vertige interrompt mes pensées amères, le résultat de mes larmes et du manque de sucre accentué par le footing. Je rentre donc à la maison, me disant qu'une bonne douche suivie d'une coupe de glace devant un film me feraient le plus grand bien. Je mérite au moins ça, tant pis pour les calories.

Plus les minutes passent, plus je me rends compte que le film était une très mauvaise idée. A cette heure du jour, tout ce que j'ai pu trouver était sentimental, ce qui n'a fait qu'empirer mon état. Seule sur mon sofa, je ne tente même plus de retenir mes larmes. Mes sanglots couvrent presque le bruit de leurs baisers et de la musique mielleuse qui les accompagne. # Driiiiiiing # Non, pas la sonnette, pas lui ! Je ne réponds pas, ne fais aucun bruit pour voir s'il va partir. # Driiiiiiiiing#

__ « Sam, va-t-en, je ne veux pas te voir. Pas ce soir. »_

Aucune réponse

__ « Je t'en prie, laisse-moi »_

__ « Ce n'est pas Sam. »_

Il me semble reconnaître cette voix, SA voix. Non, c'est impossible, que ferait-IL ici ? Non, je dois confondre. Je me décide quand même à ouvrir la porte. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil dans le visage et ce que j'y vois ne me plait pas. Mes larmes ont fait couler mon maquillage sur mes joues que j'essuie d'un revers de main. Mes yeux sont gonflés et rougis. Alors que je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, je me remémore la conversation que j'ai eue avec lui quand j'étais à Seattle.

**Chapitre 2**

__ « Vous m'avez manqué Dr Montgomery »_

__ « … »_

__ « Non, s'il vous plait, laissez moi finir. Vous savez ce qu'il m'a le plus manqué ? C'est la Addison que je suis le seul à connaître, la jolie rousse que je peux tutoyer. Tu me manques Addie. Tout comme nos baisers volés dans l'hôpital, ta merveilleuse façon de m'enseigner, nos regards complices au bloc opératoire. Je ne pourrais jamais retrouver ça._

__ « Mais… »_

__ « Si seulement tu étais restée, si seulement… »_

__ « C'est du passé Karev… On est tous les deux passés à autre chose. On m'a d'ailleurs parlé d'une certaine Lucy… »_

__ « Elle n'est pas toi. Elle a beau être obstétricienne, elle ne sera jamais le Dr Montgomery. »_

Je m'arrête devant la porte, puisant au plus profond de moi la force de ne pas craquer face à lui. Il ne doit pas me voir comme ça. J'ouvre la porte et je reste plantée là. Je ne bouge plus, ne dis pas un mot. Je me contente de le regarder et de ne surtout pas penser à autre chose qu'à ses yeux noisette qui me fixent. Après quelques minutes silencieuses sur le perron, il dit :

__ « Euh… Je peux entrer ? »_

_ _« Oh, oui ! Pardon…»._ Je sens le feu me monter aux joues. C'est malin Addie, très malin ! Comment veux-tu avoir l'air sérieuse maintenant ?

Il entre et je le suis, fermant la porte derrière moi. Je lui propose de s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que j'irai chercher une bouteille de rouge.

En revenant, je me rends compte du désordre qui régnait dans le salon. La table était couverte de mouchoirs et sur le sol jonchaient les pots vides de crème glacée. J'ai aussi oublié ma tenue : un sweatshirt trop grand et un minishort informe. Mais bon, c'est trop tard, il est déjà entré.

_ « _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ » Quand il a prononcé ces paroles j'ai pu sentir la sincérité dans sa voix. Il n'essayait pas simplement d'être poli, il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Amelia même pour Sam.

_ « _Je t'en prie Alex, ne me pose pas de questions. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, pas maintenant._ » Je sans les larmes monter. Addison, tu ne peux pas pleurer, pas devant lui.

Il prend la bouteille et nous sert deux coupes de vin.

__ « Comme tu voudras… Mais je suis là, si tu veux parler. »_

C'est trop dur de résister. Je sens déjà une goutte perler sur ma joue. Sans réfléchir je prends sa main et pose ma tête contre son torse. Il passe son bras autour de mon épaule et me tend un verre de l'autre main. Je suis bien. C'est la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines que je me sens au bon endroit au bon moment. Pour rien au monde, et malgré les événements du début de soirée, je ne quitterai cette étreinte.

**Chapitre 3 :**

Un rayon de soleil me réveille. Il me faut un moment pour réaliser où je suis. Je me redresse péniblement et regarde ma montre : 6h 45. J'ai encore du temps avant de devoir commencer ma journée de travail. Je tourne la tête et regarde mon ancien interne. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai passé la nuit à dormir sur son épaule, dans ma maison, à L.A. Il n'a pas bougé, je ne l'ai même pas senti respirer.

Il me regarde aussi.

__ « Bonjour ! »_

__ « Bonjour Alex… Je suis Désolée de t'avoir fait subir ça »_

__ « Subir quoi ? »_

__ « Ben tu sais, la nuit, les larmes et tout ça… »_

__ « Ce n'était rien. Tu pourrais juste répondre à une question ? »_

C'est avec appréhension que je lui réponds :

__ « Oui, vas-y »_

Son air devient grave tout à coup, ce qui n'a pas pour effet de me rassurer.

__ « Où puis-je trouver Sam ? »_

__ « Sam ? Pourquoi tu veux parler à Sam ? Tu le connais ? »_

__ « C'est un sale type. »_

__ « Actuellement, je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus… Mais pourquoi ? »_

__ « Tu parlais, dans ton sommeil… Tu marmonnais : __**Non Sam, je n'veux pas te voir. Tu m'as fait trop mal, j'ai eu trop de peine.**__ Que t'a-t-il fait ? »_

__ « Non, rien c'était juste un cauchemar… Ne t'en fais pas »_

__ « Addison… Me mentir n'arrangera rien… J'ai très bien compris que c'était plus que ça ! Il y a d'abord eu la méfiance à la porte, les mouchoirs et le pot de glace, maintenant le rêve. »_

Je n'ai plus tellement le choix désormais… Je dois lui dire.

Je lui raconte toute l'histoire, je lui déballe ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je lui fais part de tous mes sentiments et mes angoisses. Je ne contrôle même plus mes mots, je parle et en oublie même ce que je dis. Il avait raison, finalement : me confier m'aide à aller mieux.

Quand enfin je m'arrête de parler, je me rends compte d'une chose : J'ai faim. Je me lève alors pour me préparer un petit déjeuner.

__ « Alex, tu veux quelque chose ? » _

Ce n'est qu'en prononçant ces mots que je réalise l'étrangeté de la situation. Au fond… Que fait-il ici ? C'est vrai, je ne lui ai pas encore demandé ! Il est là, affalé sur mon sofa, j'ai passé la nuit à pleurer et à dormir dans ses bras et je ne sais toujours pas ce qui l'amène à La Cité des Anges.

__ « Non, merci. Je ne mange pas trop le matin. »_

__ « Je peux te poser une question aussi ? »_

__ « Oui, bien sur ! »_

__ « Pourquoi es-tu là ? »_

__ « Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Hier matin, après ma garde, je sentais qu'il me manquait quelque chose, quelqu'un alors j'ai pris la route, et j'ai conduit jusqu'ici. C'est tout. C'est la seule réponse que je puisse t'apporter. »_

Je ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre, je me contente alors de hocher la tête. J'avale en vitesse ma tartine et file me changer dans ma chambre. J'étais peut-être en avance tout à l'heure, mais si je ne me dépêche pas maintenant, je vais finir pas être vraiment en retard.

Revenue dans le salon je dis :

__ « Alex, je dois aller travailler… Tu trouveras de quoi manger dans le réfrigérateur, et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi. Mon numéro est collé sur le fixe. A ce soir ! »_

__ « Entendu, à ce soir !»_

Juste le temps pour moi de claquer la porte avant de lancer un soupir. C'est malin Addie, très malin ! Il va s'imaginer des choses maintenant, que tu lui as donné un genre de rendez-vous pour ce soir… Oh ! Tu aurais du réfléchir ! Mon dieu… Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

**Chapitre 4 :**

Arrivée dans l'ascenseur de l'Ocean Side Wellness, il est 8h 22… Ma première consultation est à 8h 30, ce qui me laisse encore 8 minutes devant moi. J'appuie sur le bouton stop de l'appareil. J'ai trop besoin de ces 8 minutes, ces 480 secondes de répit, seule avec mes pensées. Je m'assois sur le sol et étend mes jambes. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Je ne peux pas me contenter de flirter tout bonnement avec Alex alors que je viens de rompre avec celui que je pensais être enfin LE bon. Celui avec qui je vieillirais, avec qui j'aurais eu des enfants… Mais d'un côté, je ne m'en sortirai pas seule. Je le sais… Pas après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, pas après l'attaque de Violet, le viol de Charlotte, pas après le suicide de Bizzy, et l'accident de Callie. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter, des épaules fortes. Maintenant que tout le monde me tourne le dos, je n'ai plus qu'Amelia, la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Mais J'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui serait là pour que je puisse me blottir dans ses bras le soir, quand je ne pourrai pas m'endormir, à qui je puisse emprunter un vieux tee-shirt les jours où j'aurai le cafard. Quelqu'un qui saura me redonner le sourire d'un simple baiser. Au fond, je ne veux pas le grand amour. Je l'avais, il n'y a pas si longtemps et je l'ai perdu. Peut être pas définitivement, je l'espère, mais j'ai contribué à sa décadence. Je demande juste une présence. Une présence gentille et douce, qui saurait me réconforter. Alex pourrait être ce quelqu'un… S'il ne devait pas rentrer à Seattle.

Je regarde à nouveau ma montre : 8h 36. Mince, je suis officiellement en retard. Je me relève à la hâte, remet en marche la cabine et défais les plis de ma jupe. Et me force à accrocher un sourire à mon visage pour tenter de passer une journée « normale ».


End file.
